As the Rain Drips By
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Tea's alone after the passing of a friend, but what happens when he returns to apologize?


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my new one-shot! I hope you like it! Sorry I didn't update for Valentine's Day, been lazy. Well, please enjoy!**

"As the Rain Drips By"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Atemu and Téa

Rated k+

Tragedy/Romance

Summary: one-shot. One night while crying, Téa meets the man who caused her this pain. TeaAtemu.

Notes: (Normal present) _(Flashback)_ _(Flashback in Flashback) _

2) Poetry in this fic I own

(Do Now Own Yu Gi Oh! Just Kora, Kyoui and three other characters)

((Winter, Winter Starts))

Blue orbs stare at the dusty ground, unblinking, unwilling to look up. Her chin rested on her knees while her arms embraced around them; her body like a ball against the cold stone wall.

"Why'd you go?" She muttered, whispering it to the wind. "Why'd you leave me alone?"

"Why'd you leave?!" She cried, raising her head to the midnight sky, angrily shouting at the moon and the clouds that started to hover above her. "Couldn't you stay?!"

No reply, nothing but the crack of thunder. Its clouds blocked the last light that shined her way. She bowed her head in shame as if the thunder took command. "Wasn't I good enough for you?" Tears broke freely once more, each drop-dripped across her cheek, falling to the ground as it splashed. Broken like her heart.

Her breathing grew heavy; rain drops began to fall. No shield to protect from the thousands of them that danced across in the air. Was he crying too? Joining her in her depression? _'Are you crying too Atemu? Or are you just laughing your head off at me? Crying of laughter as your voice cracked thunder!'_

Gritting her teeth, she lifted her head once more and shouted to the black clouds, "You think this is funny? All my feelings that I've felt for you?! Leaving me like this!"

She took a breath and rested her forehead on her knees. "Why'd you break me? Why'd you leave? Why did you have to go with her?"

**Feelings want to burst**

**Pounding at my heart**

**Whaling at the crust **

**Breaking from the dark**

'Today's the day girl!' _Téa thought cheerfully, walking through the hallway, a look of determination across her face._ 'It's Valentine's Day and today's the day I'm going to confess my true feelings for Atemu!'

_Along her journey, she spotted her two best friends, Joey and Tristan. "Hey guys! What's up?"_

_She greeted them with a smile._

"_Hey Téa!"_

"_What's up girl?"_

"_Umm…have any of you seen Atemu?" She inquired, nervousness trying to consume her voice. _

"_He's with Kora?" The blonde replied._

"_Kora? Why?" She asked; envy obviously took over her nervousness. _

"_Didn't ya hear? They're starting to go out."_

**Shatters to bits,**

**There goes hope**

**Heart takes a hit**

**Lands on the broken boat**

_She walked alone that day, like if there was no soul in body; just feeling empty. It wasn't hard to believe Kora would ask Atemu out but what thrashed her inside was that the love of her life agreed. She remembered the next event that took place after the shocking news::::::::::::::::::_

_She shook her head, "That…that couldn't have happened. I mean, Atemu doesn't look like the type who would date…um…_ 'A bitch'

"_Your rival?" Tristan concluded._

_She frowned. "Yeah, her…"_

"_I know, I couldn't believe it too. Unfortunately, it's the truth."_

"_What's the truth?" A male voice interrupted and the trio turned to gaze at the King of Games…and her competitor. Atemu's arm was around the redhead's shoulders, her head rested on his shoulder._

"_Atemu! Woo, looking good Kora." Joey grinned. _

"_So when's your first date?" The brunt inquired._

_Kora snuggled onto his arm, "I was thinking tonight, on Valentine's Day."_

_Téa growled inside, anger consuming her before depression took place. Her gaze turned to the floor; she couldn't believe this was happening, all she wanted to do now was run away and not look-"_

"_Téa? Are you alright?" The former pharaoh inquired; concern in his voice. _

_She placed a fake smile on her lips, heart throbbing. "Of course, couldn't get better." ::::::::::::::: _

'This was supposed to be the day I told Atemu my feelings.' _She spoke to herself, pure sorrow laid on her heart_. 'The day we would finally be together.'

_But no, this was now the day her heart shattered. Soon up ahead the road, she spotted a certain someone crossing the rode with an annoying girl in front of him._

_Kora was leading the way to wherever they were going, moving her mouth while Atemu seemed to be carrying shopping bags. Why that wench! Though Atemu didn't seem to be paying attention, noticing that he was staring at the sky. He probably didn't know he was crossing the road as he stopped midway. _

_The redhead didn't become aware of it as she continued to talk to the air. Suddenly a speeding car made a sharp turn, heading towards the direction of where the teen was standing. Horror filled her eyes, her body racing to catch up with him. "ATEMU!" She screamed. Both heads turned to look at her but the male did not move. "LOOK OUT!" He slowly turned; everything was like a pause as the vehicle stole his soul. "ATEMU!!!!!" _

_It was too late…_

**Gone away**

**As they say**

**Never coming back**

"Stupid slut." She whispered, eyes shut while taking a few sniffs. "She couldn't protect you."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Where the only replies as she sat there; alone, crying. _'We'd you leave?'_

"_Please don't cry…"_ A voice whispered in her mind. _"I hate it when you cry…"_

'What?' The words echoed in her mind and slowly raised her head. A cold presence was besides her, yet, it shielded her from the rain. No more rain drops tapped on her body. Cold pressure was against her cheek, stroking her face as it wiped away her tears. Téa gently turned to face this creature, only to meet dead (but tender) crimson eyes. "Atemu?" She whispered, eyes widening.

His smile was brilliant, everything about him glowed. He was the same man as the living; the only difference was he shined white.

"No…this can't be you…"she muttered, swinging her head to the sides. "It can't be you…you…you went away."

His tender crimson began to turn in doubt. "Téa…"

"NO!" She shouted, shutting her eyes while banging her fists to her head. "NO! NO! NO! It's not you! It's not Atemu! You went away! You couldn't come back! You can't!"

"Téa please…" He took her elbow into his glowing hand, softly. Cold air brushed against her skin.

"It can't be you…" she replied. Salty tears slide down her cheeks before taking a few sniffs. While she was sent to back into her depression, nonliving arms gathered the female up, to embrace her as he stoked her hair. He expected her to break away, never depending on her to lay her head on his glowing cold chest.

But to the brunette, she felt she couldn't pull away. His 'body' was like being in frozen ice; yet…in way, his embrace was keeping her dry and warm from the night's temperature and the rain beating on his shield.

His head lowered to besides her ear. "I'm sorry…"

Sniff. The girl fixed her sleepy and puzzled eyes on his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry." The male repeated. "I'm sorry I left. You were right, I did leave you."

"Atem-" Téa said but was cut off by his voice.

"Don't say a word. You were right; I had gone and ignored you completely without me knowing so. When I went with Kora, and when I went to the after life. I never had the chance to release the feelings that were inside my heart, wanting to break free. The truth was I was completely head over toes for you Téa. And I still am." He spoke with a smooth voice, one that held his truth. He wasn't lying. But…

"But…you went with Kora. How could you love me?" She inquired lightly, not completely believing that he words were no lies.

It was his turn to look away. "I…I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I felt you would turn me down. I didn't want to take the chance of reject or our friendship breaking by crossing the line to become more than friends. You mean so much to me I didn't want to risk loosing you."

His eyes were still unfocused on her. "When Kora asked me to join her on a date, an idea came to me. If I couldn't have you, I was going to force myself by loving another." He looked down on her, his voice lowering. "But I see now that was a mistake. I lost you in a different way than feelings. Could you forgive me? For doubting you and trying to replace you?" His tone was full of regret and sensing as if he was going to cry. But of course, he couldn't.

"Oh Atemu, of course I forgive you." She tightened his embrace. "That's all I wanted to hear."

He sighed. "I'm glad."

"We could finally be together." She said tenderly.

"For the moment." He stated.

The female looked up. "What?"

He gulped and spoke to his love softly. "I'm sorry but…I could not stay here forever…"

"What?! But why?!" She exclaimed, tears bursting once more. "You…can't leave me again! Not now! Not ever!" She pressed her head against the non-existing body. "Not again…"

She couldn't image the pain he was going through at the moment. Couldn't she understand that it shattered his heart once more?

"Please Téa…don't make it harder than it already is…"

"Can't you stay?" She wined. "Even if you're a spirit?"

"I wish I could. But I have to more on to the afterlife…and you to the present day. You have the rest of your life to complete."

"I can't complete! Not without you. I want to be with you."

"The same as I. But your future is waiting, you must meet someone else."

"I want you!" She shouted. "Let me come with you!"

He hushed her by placing his fingertips on her lips. Their eyes locked with one another's. His eyes burned with passion. "I missed my chance for having a future with you by trying to force my heart to find another. This is my punishment. You can not waste what the future has in store for you. Remember, I will always watch over you. And I'll wait for you to come. I love you."

"Atemu! No don't go!" She shut her eyes and stayed in his arms for a moment.

Drip. Drip. Drip. She gazed up; no one was there. The rain soaked her body as it had done before Atemu arrived. She was alone once more. At least she knew that someone was watching over her.

(End)

**A/N: I do hope the spelling is okay and that it made sense. I know this isn't one of my happy little stories but I promise the next Yami and Téa story is going to be happy! Especially since it's going to be on White's Day.**

**Also I won't start writing chapters until I'm done with one more one-shot. Just to make 50 that is. Then I'll write new chapters for all my stories. I think the next one with be "Money Can't Buy Me".**

**Well please review and til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
